Foolin Around
by curlycarly113
Summary: To get his mind of of logan, julian has fooled around with many people.. story of one of the girl's julian fools around with, who helps him out with logan! dont worry, plenty of jogan, and julian and the oc dont get together  that way. sure other ways..


DISCLAIMER: i do not own glee or cp coulter's dalton

RATED: PG-13. i don't write smut, but i do write foreplay :P

A.N: this is something that came to me in a daydream, although really, isn't that were all our ideas come from? inspired from when cp said that julian fooled around with other girls (and boys) to get his ming off of logan. but dont worry. she wont get in the way of Jogan (not that there really is anything to get in the way of...)

sorry if any charcters are OOC...

for once im not gonna put a super long rant (until the end of the chapter) :P

* * *

_Foolin Around_

* * *

Julian Larson was enjoying the company of his cell phone alone at a coffee house. Well he was trying to enjoy at least. Usually the place was a nice quiet place to hide away, but today it was packed and he was forced to wear his sunglasses to cover his all too well known face.

A girl, who looked about his age, sat down in the chair across from him, not even looking up to see if someone was already sitting at the table. Julian was astonished that someone had the nerve to just sit down not even asking. Sure Julian wasn't the manner police, but growing up in Hollywood, he had to learn how to act polite in public, and this girl was failing every test.

"Excuse me," Julian said, trying to be as polite as possible, although he wasn't in the public eye at the moment, so he didn't even know why he was bothering. "I believe I was sitting here first."

It was the first time the girl looked up to see who her table mate was. She had long wavy brown hair, bright hazel eyes, and a curious look on her face. A few other things registered in that back of his mind, like how she wasn't his usual type (blond), but the brown leather jacket she was wearing did make her more alluring. Not that he was consciously thinking all this.

"Oh," she said, contemplating something in her head, and ignoring what Julian just said. "I've seen you before, haven't I? Umm what's your name? Ju-Ju-Julian… Larkin something?"

"Larson," he corrected her, but she just kept talking.

"You're on that TV show that I don't watch. What's it called again? Something Something?"

"Something Damage," Julian corrected again, pulling the sunglasses away from his face now that he sees that she is not one of his crazy fan-girls. "Is this some kind of interview?" He asked before she could say anything else.

"Oh sorry. I do talk a lot sometimes, don't I? it's the coffee speaking, I swear."

There was an awkward silence, when Julian's phone vibrated on the table.

"Are you gonna get that?"

"No."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

Julian's answer shocked her. After all the looks he'd been giving her since she sat down, she expected him to be jumping for joy if she left. But he didn't. He did however put his shades back on, stand up, and stuff his phone in his pocket. Ok, maybe he was gonna be the one to leave.

"Walk with me," Julian stated, nearly commanded, actually.

"What do I look like? A dog?" she exclaimed, but she had gotten up and caught up with him, matching his stride.

"But you followed," he said with a smirk.

She stopped walking and he turned back with a frown.

"What? Ok, it was getting crowded at that place. And you've been a nice distraction."

"From your phone?" she asked as she caught up with him once more.

"Among other things."

"Well then… I'm Cassie, by the way, since I know your name but you don't know my. It's short for Cassiopeia, not Cassandra. I know, hell of a name, right? I blame my parents, big Greek mythology buffs. My older sister is Andy, short for Andromeda, and my baby brother is Percy, Perseus of course. Am I distracting you enough?" She smiled with satisfaction, although he didn't give her an answer.

Julian had a smirk on his face. "good so far."

"So why are you avoiding your friends? Or is that you agent or manager? What did you do? Are you skipping school right now? Or a shoot or something?" Julian's smirk quickly disappeared.

"This is sounding like an interview again." Cassie just stared at him, waiting for an answer. "It's a friend of mine that I don't feel like getting into a row with."

"Oh actors, always full of drama, believe me I know."

"My friend's not an actor. He's from my school… What do you know about actors? Don't tell me you want your 'big break'."

"Oh no, you do not want to see me act. Not pretty. But I am the stage manager in my schools theater. Which reminds me," she looked down at her watch, "oh good, school's not over yet."

"why aren't you in school now?" Julian asked.

"Why aren't you?" Cassie countered.

"I asked you first."

"Everyone needs a mental health day every once in a while."

"So you're skipping."

"Aren't you too? School boy" she joked.

"Actually, I did have a shoot this morning, so I got out for the day."

"oh, so you have a big movie coming up? Maybe I'll see it"

"It's still in the works. I don't know if I'm gonna take it yet." Julian was more like saying he doesn't know if he needs to get away from Logan and his latest flings.

"but you still go to school. how's that suppose to work?"

"I always take off of school. I go to Dalton Academy for boys, so they're very accommodating when it comes to my schedule."

"Boys school huh. Well no screaming fans. I could tell you were afraid I was one when you first saw me."

"Though you proved that wrong quickly."

There was a comfortable silent. Both of them were just going through the conversation they had been having, when Cassie broke the silence.

"you know how some people, you can read like an open book? Well I'm just good at reading people. You like someone. But they don't return the feelings? You're not as good at concealing it as you think."

"UGH, Why can everybody see except for HIM!"

"whoa. So it's a 'him'? I didn't realize you played for that team. Well what else do you figure, all boys school," Cassie said with a smirk, similar to the one Julian previously wore, but now he had stop walking and sunk down to sit on the stoop of a closed shop, his face in his hands. The small town was relatively empty (other than the abnormally crowded coffee shop), so they haven't had to worry about being scene or overheard by any unwanted fans.

"I know what you're going through." He looked up at her questioningly. She took a seat on the step next to him and continued. "I'm in a similar predicament. I've been in love with this guy, James, for over two years. He's an actor in the plays, and as I said, I'm the stage manager. Yea I talk to him, but I'm not friends with him. I mostly pine from afar, which sucks. And I have to see him a rehearsals every day. Him and his… girlfriend. Pure torture. Oh, and he's graduating this year. So I'm never gonna get to see him again. I don't know. Maybe that's actually a plus…"

"I've been in love with my best friend since freshman year," Julian opened up for the first time, with his face still in his hands.

"wow. Best friend. You have it tough. Sorry. So is this the friend whose calls you've been avoiding?"

"No. That's Derek, our other friend." It was silent for a little while, until Julian spoke again, "His name is Logan."

"Hmm. So this Logan. Is he gay like you?"

Julian sprang up, "I'm not gay." Cassie just gave him an 'oh really' look. "I like aesthetically pleasing things. I guess you could say I'm… Omnisexual. But to the public, I'm straight. And I would like it to stay that way." He gave Cassie an accusing look.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm no stitch. It seems like we could really help each other out." Cassie looked down at her watch and stood up. Julian's eye's followed her questioningly.

"School's over. I have to get to rehearsal. But here." She pulled a purple pen out of her pocket, took his hand, and wrote something on his wrist. "My number. In case you wanna talk again. Or if you need to get your mind of Logan, doing… whatever." She smirked at him and turned to walk away.

~x~x~x~

Julian was officially confused as he walked to his car and drove back to Dalton. He opened up to this girl he just met, practically told her he was gay, sort of. But the way she smirked and walked away and gave him her number? It seemed as if she was flirting with him. And then he remembered what she said last. _'doing…whatever'_.

He had arrived back at Dalton, and walked into the Stuart house. Derek advance on him as soon as he got in the dorms.

"Dude, where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I told you this morning I had a shoot."

"yeah, but you were suppose to be back after lunch."

"so what. I decided I deserved the rest of the day off. Why does it matter anyway? I miss school all the time."

The questions were rhetorical, and Derek decided not to bother him anymore about his absence, so they walked into Julian's room in a comfortable silence. Julian hung his jacket up and settled down to do the work he missed for the day, and Derek lounged comfortably on the couch in the room. Until Derek noticed the writing on his hand.

"Well what do we have here," Derek grabbed his hand and looked at the writing. "A girl's number? I see. So that's why you missed the rest of the day." Derek was grinning from ear to ear. Girls were his forte after all.

"is that all you think about? No. She's just someone I met and was nice to talk to. But something she said, it's troubling me. Maybe you can help, this is your area of expertise after all."

"Well-" Julian continued before Derek could get too cocky with himself. "she told me to call her... if I ever wanted to get my mind off of Logan... doing… whatever…"

Derek's face lit up, "Dude! Don't you see what this chick is offering you? Free hookup! Dude, she's your booty call! So are you gonna call her?"

"What?"

"don't tell me I need to spell it out for you. Ok ok, I see you need time alone. Call your girl and get yourself some ass. You've been too hung up on Logan." Julian gave Derek a look, but Derek flew out off his room before Julian could say anything else.

He was contemplating what he should do, but as always, when it came down to ignoring a problem, he buried himself in his work.

~x~x~x~

It was late at night when a knock came from Julian's door. He went to see who it was, and lo and behold, it was Logan.

"your back", he stated as he walked into the room.

"of course you can come in Logan," Julian said sarcastically.

"how was the shoot?" Logan asked, but his eyes were wandering around the room.

"What do you want?" Julian asked. He knew Logan didn't really care.

"Can't a guy care how his best friend's career is going?" his eyes still searching.

"well if you must know, it was fine. Now what do you really want" Logan's eyes froze, probably finding what they were searching for.

"can I borrow a shirt?" the question was simple, but it caused so much confusion in Julian.

"Really? A shirt? You couldn't have just said that right away? What do you need it for?"

"all my good clothes are in the laundry. I need to look good if I'm ever gonna steal Kurt from Blaine." Of course. This was about Hummel.

"Whatever. Take it," Julian turned so Logan couldn't see the look of despair on his face.

"Thanks man." Logan took the shirt and left without another word.

Julian took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number written on his wrist.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, it's Julian."

"_oh, I was wondering if you would call." _Julian could hear the smirk in her voice.

"so what were you saying about helping me get my mind of things."

"_let me ask a question. How strict is Dalton's policy on girls in dorms."_

"easy enough to get around. If no teachers find out, that is. you might have to hop a fence and climb through a window though."

"_perfect. I'll be there in half hour."_

"and you're gonna be able to find my dorm… how?"

"_hmm. I'll text you when I get there. Then you can lead me there. See you in 30?"_

"can't wait"

They ended the call, both getting a little thrill about what was about to ensue.

~x~x~x~

Julian was sitting at his desk chair, zoning out. He had just texted Cassie the directions on how to get to his dorm room, and now was just looking at his phone. He didn't even notice that someone had climbed through his window.

Slowly two arms snaked around his neck to his chest.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," he said with a smirk as he swiveled his chair around and came face to face with Cassie, her arms still around his neck.

"Well I'm here now. So…" she said as she straddled him on the chair with a smirk identical to his. "What exactly were you thinking when you called me tonight?"

~x~x~x~

Cassie was pinned against the wall, Julian kissing all along her neck and mouth. His hands were snaking themselves up her tank top, her jacket and shirt already been removed. Slowly Julian took his hands out of her shirt and down to her waistline. Testing the waters, he slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Cassie assisted him, shaking off her boots in the process. As soon as she was left in her booty shorts, she started pulling Julian's shirt up over his head. Now that his shirt was gone, she could run her hands up his toned chiseled body, which was perfectly muscular, but not too bulky, and just the right amount of chest hair.

Only letting his lips leave her skin for a second, with concern in his voice, but mostly desire, he asked, "are you a virgin?"

"What do you think?" Cassie replied, with a devilish grin, which he could sense, but he was back to assaulting her neck with his mouth.

Slowly, still placing kisses all over each other, they made it to the bed, where eventually the rest of their clothes were discarded, and soon all they felt were the silky sheet and the warmth of each other.

~x~x~x~

Julian woke the next morning to the movement of his bed. He slowly sat up and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 4:02am. He then turned his attention to the source of his awakening.

Cassie was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on her boots.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one climbing out your bedroom window before you wake up?" Julian asked, with sleep in his voice, but obvious sarcasm.

"Sorry for waking you. I need to get home before my parents find out I'm not in my bed."

"At 4am? You couldn't wait till the sun came up?"

"My parents usually get up early. Percy usually wakes them up at 5, the little devil. So I have to get home before that." She had gotten dressed, grabbed her coat, and made her way to the window.

"At this time in the morning, you can probably use the front door," Julian commented before she climbed out.

"But what fun would that be?" she smirked and swung her legs over the edge. "Last night was great, for me at least, hopefully for you too. Maybe we can do this again sometime. Call me" and with that she climbed down, out of Julian's view.

Julian fell back on his bed with his hand over his eyes. Well there was no hope for him getting anymore sleep this morning. Not after the great night he had, and knowing that it could possibly happen again. It was the first time in a while that Logan wasn't in his mind somewhere.

* * *

as promised :P

A.N: ok. that was a tough end of the chapter to write. and i wanna make it clear, its not that hes getting over logan and falling in love with cassie. it just that its a relief that he finally found a distraction that works!

and also, i hope you like my character, cassie. she was a difficult one to write, because one second she talk talk talk, and the next shes seducing everyone, and then shes totally shy (you havent seen her shy yet... its strange, totally not how she acts with julian).

oh, and sorry if any of the characters are OOC. theyre just how they acted in my head, but thats not the same as they act for CP :P

finally, not sure when the second chapter will come out, cause up to where it ended was where my daydream ended. so now i need to dream some more :P well please review, and tell me if you want more. cause if no one wants it, im not gonna hurry (even if it is unfinished)

ok byezzz! review and you can have some of kurt's cookies!


End file.
